


Valentine's Day

by Guanin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble. Jim and Oswald celebrate Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Oswald leaned against Jim’s shoulder, tousled hair tickling Jim’s clavicle, but Jim didn’t mind. They lied spooning on their bed, folded around each other, legs tangled, playing a leisurely game of footsie. Oswald had settled a little further down so Jim could watch the TV with him. They had opted out of the traditional night out of Valentine’s Day and come straight home to each other after work. Dinner in bed (waffles and scrambled eggs) had been followed by a dessert of chocolates and massaging each other’s backs before they stretched out on the mattress and succumbed to the draw of the backlog of movies they never had time to watch. Jim gently stroked Oswald’s hair with his left hand while Oswald held his right between both of his on his chest, twinning their fingers together. Every once in a while, he kissed Jim’s hand. His knuckles. His wrist. Up his forearm. His lips were soft. Loving. Jim returned the gesture by kissing Oswald’s head and rubbing his cheek. Oswald nuzzled his palm. Jim felt his smile on his skin and smiled himself. Rare happiness surged through him. He rested his head on Oswald’s own and closed his eyes, content.


End file.
